A Wonderful Day
by Aurora Nyte
Summary: Kagome gets separated from her friends during a demon attack only to stumble across something that has her quaking in fear at first. What will she do about it and just exactly what is Sesshomaru doing? One-shot SessKag


A/N Ok this idea started bugging me and interfered with the planning for the next chapter in my story Sunset Love. So like any good lil' author I set the words to the page so that I can get back on track with all my scheming for my other story.

Sesshomaru does have his arm in this one…(it fit better with it.)

**Warning: There will be extreme OOCness. Also this is a One-Shot only! There will NOT be any farther chapters. Most of my energies are going to Sunset Love and the rewrite of Wandering Souls, so please do not ask… Thank you. Much love DJ**

**This is my first attempt at something on a lighter side. I hope it holds up to your expectations.**

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story. They are the sole property of their creator. No demons were hurt in the making of this story…: )

* * *

A Wonderful Day

Kagome couldn't believe that she was lost once again. Separated from her friends during an attack from a shard baring lizard youkai. She didn't know how it happened, wasn't sure how far she'd walked already in search for them, and she wasn't prepared to be away from them for very long. Her backpack had been left at camp while they went to battle against the demon, her weapons had become lost in the following commotion, and her school uniform was torn in several spots leaving skin exposed to the morning chill.

Tiredly she sank to the ground, drawing her knees up to her chest as she thought over the activities of the early morning.

Dawn had just barely broken when she had been jerked from her sleep by the sensation of a jewel shard coming toward them at an alarming speed. At first Kagome thought it might have been Kouga, but that hope was squashed the moment Inuyasha jumped from his tree with sword drawn. The others had been quick to rise and off they went to face down the newest threat, leaving behind everything in hopes of soon returning to enjoy a hearty breakfast of ramen before setting off in search of the next shard.

They had met the lizard youkai in a clearing not too far from the campsite. He had attacked quickly, leaving little time for any of them to think beyond fending off the swift assault. As usual Kagome had hung back trying to see where the shard was located, while the others battled the hissing creature.

If only she hadn't been knocked into the swift flowing river swelled with rainwater just as she had called out to Inuyasha the shards location, if only the lizard had allowed the others to drag her from the freezing waters before it swept her downstream. If only, if only, if only…. Kagome's small fists struck the ground on either side of her as frustration welled up and tears glittered in dark brown eyes.

She didn't think she had been carried that far, but even as she managed to drag herself to the riverbank finally, Kagome felt desperation fill her.

She huffed in irritation at finding herself in this predicament once again. It always seemed that trouble found her no matter how hard she tried to resist it. A sigh followed and she climbed to her feet.

"I'll just have to keep going until I find them." She said with determination to the surrounding woods, her chin rising slightly higher as she pushed the self-pity away. Kagome was never one to dwell on her troubles for long, being ever the optimist.

Soon her fears faded away as the beauty of the world surrounded her. The birds chirped high in the trees overhead, the sun was rising to warm her as she walked and the clean morning breeze gently caressed her skin and played with her long ebony tresses. For a while even the fear of stumbling upon a bloodthirsty youkai ceased to faze her as she took in the multihued flowers and the flitting butterflies.

Kagome started to hum a soft song from her time as the peaceful forest infiltrated the girl's core. She could sense nothing malevolent in this part of the forest, no youkai with shards, no taint of evil that seemed to afflict most all of Feudal Japan as Naraku's evil grew. Here everything seemed untouched, pure of the dark aura, almost as if it were from one of the fairytales she loved so much as a small child.

A giggle escape as the image of a handsome prince on horseback rode to her rescue. Kagome quickly hid it behind her fingers afraid to disturb the tranquility of the place. The image of Inuyasha on a white steed brandish his huge sword while fighting to keep the helmet's visor open was just too funny.

Kagome was startled from her thoughts as the ground beneath her feet shook violently, causing her to fall on her rear. A soft groan escaped as she felt the jar go all the way up her spine from the impact. Even before she could push herself off the ground the shaking came again and then again as if a giant was walking around somewhere in the area.

The ground continued to shake as she climbed unsteadily to her legs, arms outstretched to keep her precarious balance. The continuing quacks threatened to knock her down again even as curiosity gripped her tightly.

Against her better judgment, Kagome found herself walking carefully trying to find out what was causing the small earthquakes while keeping on her feet. Several times she lost her footing only to take stock of her surrounds and then continue on.

The quakes seemed to be getting stronger, rippling through the earth with enough force to bounce several small stones that littered the animal path she followed. Trees shook violently around her, the birds ceasing their joyous songs in favor of complete silence.

Pushing through a clump of overgrown brush Kagome found the source of the quakes much to her shock and amazement.

Her mind refused to believe what she was seeing even as it screamed for her to run away. Kagome rubbed her eyes fiercely trying to erase any traces of dreams, before looking back to the center of the clearing. When her vision cleared and she looked back the shocking image was still there and she found herself rooted to the spot.

Even though a part of her brain screamed at her to get away before the figure could kill her, the other part kept her where she was, wanting only to witness something that was probably forbidden.

There in the middle of the flower laden clearing was a large white dog rolling around in the dirt as if it were any other four-legged canine Kagome had ever seen. Its legs were up in the air kicking playfully while the massive tongue hung from one side of a gaping mouth that exposed deadly fangs. Eyes were closed and a look of content covered the fur-covered face. The creature paused for a moment letting the breeze ruffle the white fur along its exposed belly before it started rubbing his shoulders along the ground again.

Kagome stifled a giggle as the dog rolled to its side, massive forepaws pushing the giant snout along the ground. Twisting and turning the big face till both sides were covered in dirt while the large tail wagged back and forth furiously. Uprooted flowers and grass mingled with the clumps of dirt that had attached to the long silky white fur over the length of the dog.

As she watched, Kagome felt the suicidal urge to race forward and play with this over grown puppy, to bury her petite fingers in those soft strands and pet him furiously. But that would be like signing her death warrant quicker than just standing here. This was definitely not something a lowly human like her was supposed to stumble across.

Dread gripped her heart as the massive head raised to scent the air a second before crimson-gold eyes snapped open to gaze upon the intruder.

_Oh you've done it now, _Kagome thought as her knees banged together and her legs shook. Shivers ran the length of her spine as fear took hold. _He's going to kill me for spying on him. _

To her utter amazement the giant dog shook himself off then sat down, his fluffy white tail curling loosely around rear hunches. The tip slowly moving up and down as he stared lazily at the slip of a girl. He seemed to be waiting for something but Kagome's mind was too numb with fear to wonder what it was.

Pink tinged her cheeks in embarrassment, her left hand coming up against one flushed cheek.

"Uh, think I'll be going now," her right hand waved in the air in a placating manner as she forced a bright, yet embarrassed smile onto her face. Her eyes closed as the blush deepened. Nervous, tittering laughter forced from her lungs as the absurdity of the situation. Her mind screamed at her to run even as she tried to make some sense of her scattered thoughts.

"Sorry to have disturbed you," She laughed nervously again, backing away two steps before turning to bolt back the way she had come.

_Oh I'm so dead, this is some kind of weird dream I need to wake up from,_ she thought as her legs pumped faster in the unlikely attempt to out run the thirty-foot dog. "Wake up Kagome!" She screamed to herself as she ran, her long ebony hair streaming out behind her like a silken flag caught in a violent wind.

If she had dared look back she might have seen the mischievous glint in those enormous eyes or taken note of the way his tail wagged harder a split second before his snout lifted upward to release the deep bay of a hunter. She missed all of these thought as the vibrating of that sound coursed through her and spurred her onward.

Kagome ran for what seemed like an eternity before casting a wary glance over one shoulder. Nothing. There was nothing behind her, no giant dog giving chase and no presence of the silver-haired demon with claws extended to take her life.

She paused to catch her breath, eyes trained on the path behind her. Her hands gripped her legs tightly, her back bent with the effort as sides heaved drawing in the much needed oxygen into achy lungs. Maybe he didn't think her worth the effort, she wondered, her eyes darting from side to side in nervous anticipation. And where were the child and toad demon that seemed to follow the great lord around?

Kagome straightened, confusion plainly shining in her eyes, but she shrugged ready to continue, to get as far away from that flower-covered meadow as she could get.

So caught up in wondering where Jaken and the child were and what could have caused Sesshomaru to act like an overgrown puppy, it took her a few seconds to realize she had run into something soft and warm. Startled, Kagome stumbled back, taking in the massive foreleg she had smacked into. Slowly, her eyes traveled upward to stare horrified into amused crimson-gold eyes. Silence stretched between them for a long moment while Kagome felt her heart pounding furiously in her throat.

She swallowed hard trying to force the thudding organ back down where it belonged. Unsuccessful and terrified, Kagome shrieked and darted back toward the clearing not bothering with the path she had followed. Branches caught her clothing ripping them even more. Thorns torn through her legs and arms unnoticed as she fled.

Running straight to the center of the clearing, Kagome found herself once more coming hard against the furred wall of the dog's leg. Kagome tried to get away, running off to one side, only to come to a shrieking halt when teeth as large as she was tall clamped down on her hair. The backward jerk hurt both her head and her already bruised rear, causing Kagome to yelp in pain and frustration.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" She screamed angrily up at him, temporarily forgetting her predicament, as she struggled to stand. Her movement was halted immediately when one large paw gently pushed her back to the ground and held her there. Kagome struggled under the weight that pushed her down into the soft bed of flowers. One great claw rested snuggly between her breasts, two others on each side effectively pinning her arms, leaving only her head and shoulders exposed.

Anger turned to fright as she watched the gaping maw slowly descend. Her eyes clenching shut, muscles tensing as she waited for the drops of poisonous saliva to hit her. The acid would swiftly eat away at her tender flesh, leaving only a melted pool of green goo for her friends to find.

Time passed at an excruciatingly slow pass as she waited, kept silent by fear and worry for her friends. The unexpected happened when she felt his large nose push against her shoulders and neck. Nostrils flared and the rapid sniffing drew in the strawberry scent of her shampoo, the clean soothing scent of lavender soap and her own slightly musky one.

His breath stirred her ebony locks and tickled her exposed neck causing her to squirm. Laughter bubbled up from deep within her chest and released to ring pleasantly through the clearing.

At first it startled him causing to draw away and stair down at her in wonder. Then the glint was present again as he purposely lowered his nose to start the whole process over again.

Within seconds Kagome found herself squirming in delight, her laughter filling the air and tears forming in dark brown eyes as she tried to free her hands.

"Stop! That tickles!" she managed to pant out. She was finding it difficult to breath from laughing so hard. The weight on her body seemed to lessen, giving her enough leeway to free her arms. Small hands came up while slender fingers dug into soft fur as she tried to push him away.

The nose was cold and damp as it brushed against her neck one last time, sending another chill down her spine before lifting away. Only to be replaced by the blanket of a wet tongue being drug along her upper body and face.

"Eww, doggy drool." Kagome giggled hardly believing the odd twist of events. This possible could be the great lord Sesshomaru, who killed with the flick of one eloquent wrist. It was beneath him to do these things, to play with a disgusting human in the midst of a flowered meadow.

Maybe it was some other demon, one that loved life as much as she did. She wondered as she took in the great dog. Nope only one demon she knew of had that silvery blue crest on their foreheads. Maybe he was under some sort of spell and didn't realize what he was doing. Either way Kagome doubted she would live to tell about it, not that anyone would believe her anyway.

The paw lifted completely off her and he bound a few feet away, the earth quacking with each step. Kagome struggled to sit up, her slender body still wracked with laughter. After a few failed attempts, Kagome was finally able to sit up, the mirth subsiding enough to let her catch her breath.

She began laughing again the moment her eyes focused on Sesshomaru. Kagome could not help it, he looked so cute with his head lowered almost to the ground, forelegs spread apart while his tail swished wildly in the air over head. His ears were perked forward and the large tongue hung to one side from parted jaws. His sides heaved from panting, eyes filled with sparkling amusement and mischief.

"So you want to play huh?" she asked caught up in the magical aura that surrounded them. His tongue raked across his upper lip before his powerful jaws snapped shut. She stood there in amazement, her hands on her hips as various things raced through her mind. It wasn't every day she got to witness something as miraculous as the Western Lord playing, uninhibited by duty and free of the dark scowl he seemed to get around Inuyasha.

"Okay!" Kagome sighed wondering not for the first time that day how she got herself into these things.

A game of chase seemed to be what he wanted and her muscles tensed a second before she dashed off to his right side. A split second before the massive paw could block her path again, Kagome veered sharply to the left passing the stunned demon by. Throwing caution to the wind let the laughter tumble free.

Dodging, jumping, twisting, and turning ensued as the giant demon dog chased the slender human female around and around the meadow. Laughter mixed with the playful growls and short yips that startled the woodland creatures from their hiding places. Birds took to the air in frenzied flight and butterflies sprung from each clump of flowers disturbed by their passing. Their brightly colored wings glinted in the sunlight creating a prism of fluttering rainbows.

As the sun began to dip lower in the sky, Kagome wearily sunk to the ground. Sesshomaru plopped down in front of her, his head coming to rest on giant paws, his eyebrows pulled upward and a faint whine escaped him.

Kagome laughed at the puppy dog eyes he was giving her, the crimson-gold lending an eerie appearance to his face.

"Now don't give me that!" She giggled leaning forward enough to affectionately scratch the snout positioned inches from her feet. She could barely reach half way up and it surprised her when he tilted his head toward her fingers. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I need to rest."

He seemed to understand, the large ears swiveling toward Kagome as she spoke. Gently he nudged her hand and then rolled onto his back, paws in the air. Mouth opened to let his tongue hang to one side, tilting to look at her in amusement while his large fluffy white tail swayed vigorously back and forth stirring up a dust cloud. He scooted closer, large paws kicking with the effort. The muzzle reached out to gently nuzzle against the girl, knocking her over effortlessly.

"Alright! Alright, I give!" she laughed scrambling to her feet. Cautious at first, Kagome ran her hands along the deep fur ruff around his neck then vigorously when he seemed to enjoy it. Slowly she worked her way along his side till she stood between foreleg and back.

He rolled carefully rolled, shifting so that his broad back was to her and Kagome giggled once again as she sank her fingers into the soft fur continuing her scratching motion. She felt the vibrations in the ground each time his back leg scratched at his side. Nose stuck partway into the air, she could almost imagine the look of pure bliss on his face. Not being able to resist the temptation, Kagome snuggled her cheek into the soft mass thrilling at how silky his fur felt under her skin.

Slowly he rolled again, gathering his paws under him and Kagome tried to move away, to give him the room he needed to stand. She was stopped when his nose pushed against her backside, then forward and she fell backward across the lifting muzzle. He pushed her upward easily depositing her on his back.

Not sure of what he meant to do, Kagome clung tightly to the white ruff of his neck, burrowing into it as far as she could get. She felt him lurch to his feet, felt the lunge that took them high above the treetops, and felt the rush of chill evening air rush past her as the sped across the sky.

Slowly she opened her eyes to gaze down at the scenery below. They were higher than she had been before; racing toward the setting sun and Kagome suffered a momentary twinge of guilt for having forgotten her friends so easily. They must be worried sick by now.

The beauty of the land below ripped the guilt from her mind as she stared gap-mouthed at the countryside. Light and dark greens mixed perfectly with the rich brown shades of earth as forest, streams, and farmland merged together in a patchwork quilt. It reminded her of one her grandmother had lovingly made for her when she was a small child.

He went lower, passing over clear blue water that trapped the fading light in its waves, turning it into thousands of sparkling jewels.

It was a breath taking sight, a memory to be cherished in the dreary days ahead. A reminder of happier times, a time when even the great Sesshomaru could relax and play free from duty. Kagome knew that if she was allowed to live once he became himself again that this day alone would be held close to her heart. It would be called upon every time her journey grew dark or the way became too hard. This one miraculous day filled with innocent wonder as what she had needed to help her carry the responsibilities a little bit longer, until Naraku could be defeated and the Shikon destroyed.

As the sun set the chilly night air crept into her exhausted body and she shivered in spit of the warm fur around her. A yawn emerged and Kagome cuddled closer within the soft ruff, her eyes closing of their own accord.

It barely registered when Sesshomaru landed, his gently movements rocking her. She yawned again when he lay down in a clearing far from where they started.

Tiredly, Kagome slipped from his back, somehow finding herself curled between his front paws, the large muzzle shielding her from the night air while providing her with the warmth her body needed.

Kagome snuggled closer, trusting him to protect her from any harm. Her sleep addled mind not daring to remind the girl of how easily he could kill her while she slept.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she yawned drifting just beyond sleep's embrace. "For the wonderful day." She slept then, dreams filled with playful white dogs and flowered meadows, a soft smile touching her lips.

* * *

A strange sensation glided through him as Sesshomaru first became aware of his surroundings. Even with his eyes still closed his senses flared outward seeking any signs of danger. Finding none, he allowed himself the small pleasure of relaxing, his arms instinctively tightening around the small bundle snuggled against him.

He heard a faint sigh, content sigh and a small weight against his side and on his shoulder shifted slightly. He couldn't help the soft smile that graced his pale lips even as the morning birds began their chaotic rhapsodies.

The warmth beckoned to him and he shifted into it, curling around it as best he could. One pale cheek came to rest atop of a nest of soft, silky fibers. Something nuzzled closer to his neck and the smell of strawberries and lavender overlaying the sweeter scent of the forest filled the air.

The smile widened as his own contented sigh escaped unknown. He hated the thought of fully waking, wishing to stay in the wonderful dream he was having. There no one judged him, expected him to be cold or take care of them. In the dream, he was free of all duty, free to play or rest as he saw fit and no one could reach him.

No one, that is, except the small, human, female that followed his half-brother Inuyasha around in pursuit of the Shikon shards. She had been in his dreams, laughing as they chased each other around the meadow. The woman-child had known it was all a game, one she had participated in readily. Sesshomaru could not understand why he would be dreaming of the loud-mouthed wench anyway, let alone the gentleness he had shown her in the dream.

He remembered the dream clearly, even through the haze of partial slumber. At first she had been frightened, an apology murmured between pink lips as her hand waved comically in the air before her. Than she had ran, like a scared rabbit in an attempt to escape the fox.

He thought about letting her go, returning to his state of aloneness, but something deep within had wanted to give chase, her fearful flight calling to the beast he was.

Sesshomaru remembered the deep hunter's bay that he had released, something he had not done for centuries where play was concerned. It had surprised him almost as much as her intrusion on his privacy had. The thought had slipped away and he found himself airborne. From there he had tracked her, watching undetected until she stopped for breath. She was hunched over, watching for him in the direction she had just come, never guessing that he had softly alighted right behind her.

Even now as he remembered the stunned look in her eyes as she ran into one of his forelegs, the memory widening his smile into a grin. She had fallen, than turned and fled back to the meadow. It had been such a simple matter to once again set down in her path, effectively blocking her from all escape.

The way her scent filled his nose as he sniffed at the small girl had enticed him, almost as much as the intoxicating aroma of the flowers covering the meadow they were in. He knew from the way she had cowered under his paw that she had expected him to use the acidic poison his body produced and heard her giggling as his nose brushed against her neck. At first the crystal sound of her laughter had startled him, unused to such noise coming from anyone but his ward, but the woman-child's laughter had been musical where most human's grated on his sensitive nerves. He couldn't help but lowering his nose to that mass of dark silk in an attempt to bring back that laughter. Nor could he resist the inner urge to lick the girl, when her fingers buried in the shorter fur covering his chin.

He had wanted to play then, and so they did, chasing each other around the meadow both caught up in some straight spell. In the dream he had felt a tingling sensation each time she touched him, her petite fingers burrowing into his fur. It had been those murmured vibrations of something unknown, whispering through her fingers into his soul that spoke of happiness. Even on the verge of awaking, he felt that sense of peace and happiness the woman-child had granted him in the dream.

He did not understand why he allowed her to touch him, nor the gentleness with which he treated the human girl in the dream, but something had compelled him to relax in her peaceful aura. Her rich brown eyes a wealth of kindness and love for life, one she refused to hide from the world even as she played with one of the most deadly of demon kind. Her smile had called to him, her laughter music that soothed his weary soul and warmed his heart, while innocents permeated the air around her.

Sesshomaru could not explain why his dream self had felt the need to show her the beauty he saw every time he was airborne, nor could he understand why her miko powers not tried to protect her from him as he deposited her gently on his broad back. He did not understand the giddy, light-headed sensation that went through him when he heard her gasp of delight. The soft sound almost lost amongst the whistle wind created by his large body moving swiftly through the air.

A short while later, he had heard her yawn, had felt the human's tiredness as she stretched along his back and snuggled deep into his fur, seeking warmth from the chill of the night. He had felt her slide from his back as he lay down, to curl into a tight ball near his side.

A protective urge had risen within him and he adjusted himself enough so that she was between his massive forelegs, his great head resting over her enough to supply her with his body heat but not enough to suffocate her. She had snuggled against him, a contented sigh even as she knew he could kill her instantly. The woman-child had showed him acceptance, happiness and trust, something very few dare let him glimpse. On top of all she had given him in that dream, she had thanked him. "A wonderful day" she had called it and as he thought over his dream he found himself agreeing. It would have been a wonderful day if it were real and not just his dream.

The nest of soft fibers pushed closer to the junction of his neck and shoulders, barely lifting his head in the process. The soft bundle shifted along his body stirring the silk of his kimono, the fabric sliding sensually against his skin. A soft sigh whispered his name, a sound full of trust and awe. The gently breath caressing his bar neck, pulling at his heartstrings and drawing him deeper into sleep, the soothing rhythm of a heart beating against his chest and pounding in his ears calmed him more than he thought possible.

The Western Lord took it all in, the sounds, the scents, and the sensations letting the pleasantness wash over him even as he rubbed his cheek against the silken fibers and drifted deeper into slumber. This dream of his was just too good to be true, too wonderful to leave just yet and he allowed himself to drift even deeper into the waiting slumber. The feeling of freedom gained in this dream was pure bliss and he wished it to last just a while longer.

Just as he was about to return fully to sleep's sweet embrace, a gentle fluttering occurred on his chest. He roused himself enough to follow its slow path downward, a small tendril snaking around his slender waist and pulled him closer to the bundle snuggled in his arms. He felt the lower half of it adjust itself slightly to better mold to his lithe form. Even in its innocence the movement was strangle arousing.

Somewhere in the back of his sleep-drugged mind a warning went off. A small voice screaming to be heard, something was wrong about the situation at hand. It demanded to know what was embracing him so familiarly, an act not allowed by anyone he knew.

He had eaten and then fell asleep alone in the flowered meadow, yet the intoxicating scent of the flowers was absent, replaced by that of lavender, strawberries and forest. Beneath those lay a sweeter smell, one of innocence and purity with the faintest hint of magic.

Sesshomaru had detected no other youkai near him or any hint of danger and tried to ignore the warning. He lay there a while longer trying to reclaim the dream, but the voice persisted.

Slowly, golden eyes opened to take in a different clearing. One where a river could be heard close by and sparse clumps of a different type of wild flower grew. A momentary flash of confusion darkened his eyes as he recognized the scenery from his dream. This was the one where he and the girl had settled to sleep, where she had thanked him for their fleeting moment of happiness.

Could the dream have been real? He wondered looking down at the bundle in his arms only to find the soft nest of silken fibers to really be ebony waves of hair. For a brief moment he dared not move, afraid to awaken the sleeping creature he held.

Curiosity warred with self-loathing, as he found himself strangle soothed by the creature's presence. Curiosity won and he drew away enough to see her face. It was indeed the same woman-child from his dream, the loud-mouthed wench he believed to be Inuyasha's, and the one who had stood up to him on numerous occasions.

She slept on, her face a perfect mask of peace and trust, the face of a sleeping angel. Black lashes rested against soft, well-tanned skin hiding the eyes he knew to be a gentle shade of earthen brown. Much like that of a doe's eyes, he thought in awe.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rested his head against hers, though this time it was not to sleep but to try and solve the problem at hand. He just hoped the strange woman would remain asleep until he figured out what to do. It would not do to have her awaken in this position. Though it might be funny to hear her scream, he smirked to himself.

Their legs were intertwined; arms locked around each other's bodies in what most would consider a lover's embrace. An arrangement he felt all too comfortable with. The normal rage of having a filthy human touching him, other than Rin, was absent. He felt no desire to kill the woman, had come to dread the thought of something happening to her after what they had shared in the meadow.

A soft sigh of acceptance escaped as he realized now that it had not been a dream at all but a wonderfully real experience shared by the both of them. For an instant he entertained the thought that perhaps she had cast a spell over him, but that was pushed away when he remembered playing by himself a while before she got there.

Something had affected him, though he didn't know what it could have been. The clearing itself had been strange, one he had relished in when he'd stumbled across it after a long hunt. The air had been sweet, void of any human or demon taint except his own. The flowers had been intoxicating, filling the air with their heady fragrance while butterflies and bees had flitted from one delicate blossom to the next. It all seemed perfect, perhaps it was too perfected he thought.

Sesshomaru let his senses travel outward in search of his half-brother and her group of friends, but could find no trace of them. Maybe they had lost her trail whenever he had taken her into the air. It faintly pleased him that somehow the fates had managed to allow him an insight to what his brother saw in the woman-child. She had screamed yesterday, in both fear and then later in playfulness, he had watched a plethora of different emotions cross those beautiful eyes. Had been privileged to see just how forgiving the girl was. How often had anyone offered to forgive him so readily for trying to kill them? He wondered opening his eyes to stare heavenward.

Could this be the Gods way of trying to tell him something? Or was it just simply an accidental meeting for the soul purpose of giving them both a much-needed rest? Sesshomaru could only guess at the possibilities behind the strange occurrence but the speculations were causing his head to ach slightly and he had no wish to gain a headache after such happiness.

Giving up on trying to make sense of why the event had happened he turned to other matters. The biggest one being what he was going to do with the woman-child. He didn't wish her harm, couldn't imagine killing her now, but yet he could not just allow her to leave without anyone to protect her while she sought her lost friends. He pondered the problem for long minutes before he came up with the solution.

He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, where they were currently sleeping. A protective urge had insisted he stay with her till she could be reunited with her shard-hunting group Thus to solve two problems with one answer he would use the burdensome thing called duty to watch over her. It would allow him to escort her to her friends thus insuring her safety and he could enjoy her company just a little while longer.

One problem solved, one to go. He sighed so softly not even another youkai would have been able to detect it as he looked down at the angel he embraced. How was he going to get her to release the surprisingly strong grip she held him in?

He still wondered why her miko powers had not instinctively risen up to attack his youkai seeing as how close they were. Perhaps, he wondered, it was due to the trust she placed in him. The thought stunned him as he stared down at her, never before realizing the power this strange woman held over all she met. It would explain why the rag-tag bunch of misfits she traveled with held together, why his brother had not fully turned to his demonic side, and why the young fox kit always stayed so close to the young girl. This strange, wonderful child was the glue that bound the group together and why they protect her fiercely every time he had encountered them. Even Inuyasha placed himself in danger more than the irrational hanyou normally did where she was concerned.

What was her name? He wracked his brain trying to remember if he had heard it during any of the encounters. True, his focus had almost solely been on his brother and the sword he longed to have, but he was sure the irritating hanyou had screamed her name, telling her to get away at some time or another.

It clicked then, her name was Kagome, a young miko so untrained that her powers only awoke when she feared for her friends. A strange girl who believed in others, went out of her way to help those around her without a thought for her own safety, and someone others trusted in almost on sight. She was an angel sent to walk the earth, her kindness and stubborn determination a testament to those who were privileged to know the girl.

Slowly as if in asleep, Sesshomaru shifted his body and as hoped the young girl released him almost immediately, twisting away till her back was to his. His soft smile returned as he gently removed himself from the ground at her side to stand. The morning was still new and he had no wish to waken the slumbering beauty. After taking on his beast she had to be worn out, even if it was in playful innocence the memory of it stirred his body into an awareness he did not wish it to have.

The girl was unbelievable. Kagome had only thought once of escape, after that she had been just as ready to play with the large dog as she would have been to play with the small kit traveling with her. Sesshomaru shook his head and took a seat some distance away from as he waited. He reclaimed his stoic expression even as he heard her heartbeat speed up slightly, signaling that she was close to waking.

He secretly grinned as he watched her drag her sore body into a sitting position, rubbing those soft eyes with both fists. A big yawn exposed the whiteness of her teeth and a delicate pink tongue, reminding Sesshomaru of a large cat.

The girl was full of surprises and he waited in quiet anticipation of what she would do once she noticed that he was sitting so close to her. Maybe she too would believe the whole thing a dream and be just as startled as he was when she learned different, or maybe she would take it in stride and give him one of her heart warming smiles like she had done often in the flowered meadow.

Sesshomaru watched as she looked around, her large eyes resting on him in dazed confusion before her face lit up with a big smile. He felt his heart lurch at the site and was tempted to embrace the young woman, even as his face portrayed nothing of his thoughts.

"So it wasn't a dream!" She giggled crawling closer to him, her eyes traveling every inch of his folded body as she could see. To him it almost seemed as if she were trying to figure out where he hid the giant dog inside such a small human-like body. He saw her shake her head in bewilderment as she sat beside him and sighed deeply. "I take it your back to normal now huh?"

He glanced over at her letting his silence speak for him before looking away again at the scenery around him. It would do no good to let the girl believe she should continue treating him as though he were the pup he was yesterday.

"I guess so. So now what are you going to do with me?" He sensed her nervous anticipation, smelled the small traces of fear tainting her wonderful scent, and heard her shifting in place beside him. He found the scent of fear on the young woman beside him slightly disturbing and he glanced over at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Where are your friends, miko?" He asked in an emotionless voice. He would not tell her just yet what his decision was.

Instantly anger peppered the air around him, her eyes sparkled with the hidden fury and he felt her suppress the urge to scream at him.

"I have a name you know, its Kagome!" She sighed in frustration, causing him to wonder just why the term miko so infuriated her when that obviously was what she was training to be. Then he heard her murmured words asking why most arrogant demons refused to call her by her given name. Apparently his insolent half-brother irrigated the young woman regularly with the omission, a thought that amused him.

Once she had calmed herself enough to continue, Kagome told him the events that occurred before her emergence into the meadow. He found himself listening intently to each word though from the set of his face she would never have guessed it.

The story finished, silence reigned between them for a long while, each caught up in their own thoughts. Her fidgeting amused him even more and he prolonged the silence as long as he dare.

"I will escort you back to your group." He said standing smoothly from the ground, his long strides bringing him to the center of the clearing even before she had a chance to rise.

"Come," He said holding out his hand to the startled girl. When she hesitantly took it, he called upon his cloud, pulling the girl into his tight embrace insuring that she would not fall to her death. The cloud rose slowly, bearing the weight of its passengers with ease, than shot off in the direction Sesshomaru believed his sibling would be. Going on her explanation he quickly found the river that has swept her downstream and followed it winding trail, backtracking the way she would have had to come.

The trip was done in silence on his part while he listened to the woman-child ramble on about various things. He only answered whenever he felt compelled to, like on the subject of Naraku or other demonic matters. The girl was full of questions, only a minute few being answered. She didn't seem to mind though as she went on to either ask another question or tell a story she believed amusing.

Normally he would have killed such insolence without a second thought, but she was captivated him. He hung on each word of her story, listening like a child being told their favorite bedtime story. Kagome told of many different adventures with her group of friends and several times he had to suppress the urge to laugh whenever she told of his half-brother's stupidity. The woman was really too amusing, he thought.

Finally the small group came into view and already he could see Inuyasha gripping the precious sword that should have been his. For once the sight did not enrage him as it normally did, but it gave him a feeling of comfort knowing that the blade was being used to protect the strange miko he held.

"Let Kagome go, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed in fury as Sesshomaru's cloud touched down several yards from her friends. Behind his half-brother, Sesshomaru saw her friends gathered ready to do battle all holding a worried/fearful look in their wide eyes. Eyes that widened even more when the slip of a woman he held giggled and waved to them, letting them know in her own way that she was perfectly alright.

Once again her bravery astonished him, was there no end to this girl's mysteries? He saw the result though, instantly the monk, exterminator, and the fox kit relaxed even though they did not let their guard down. Wise move on their part. Who was to say this was not a trick by him after all?

"Let her go I said!" Inuyasha demanded again taking a threatening step toward them. Instantly her other friends were restraining the irrational hanyou, whispering wise words of caution lest their miko be hurt. A growl of irritation rumbled in Inuyasha's chest but he did not move.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered so low that only he would be able to hear her. "For brining me back. Don't worry I wont tell, they wouldn't believe me anyway." She smiled up at him then, her beauty taking his breath away.

His head lowered till it was nestled close to her ear, watching his brother sputter in fury as he did so. A mischievous sparkle touched his eyes faintly as he looked toward the girl that now stood stiff in his hold.

"No, thank you Kagome," He felt the shiver go through her as his warm breath caressed her neck, the use of her name causing her scent to spike in pleasure. "For the wonderful day."

He released her than, allowing her to step away from him as his cloud formed once more. She turned to look back at him, her friends surrounding her as they watched the majestic lord climb into the sky.

"Hey come back here!" Inuyasha demanded angrily. "Ya coward!"

Sesshomaru smirked down at the boy, his lust for blood being bound only by the musing of a small human female. Another mystery to be drawn out and thought over once he was alone once again.

"Another time, brat. Another time." He said to himself knowing the boy probably could not hear him. He let the smirk remain on his face for the benefit of his brother while his eyes met those of the young girl. The golden hue of his eyes darkened slightly as he saw that brilliant smile he had come to look forward too. This was definitely a wonderful day, a day neither of them would easily forget.

* * *

Ok there it is in all its unusualness… something that in a sense twisted my literary arm till I wrote what lay in the depths of my idle mind. A poor excuse of humor and a lighter side of a locked away demon lord, what can I say except I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.

If anyone is confused as to why he was acting so out of character, I'll just tell you to look to the flowers for an explanation. Their tricky lil' devils if you don't watch them. Hehehe.

Enough of my ramblings.. much love to all.. b'bye!


End file.
